<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Is Beautiful, Isn't It? by SK_Kasai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881413">The Moon Is Beautiful, Isn't It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai'>SK_Kasai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Protective Chloe Decker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I love you, Detective. Chloe.” Lucifer cut in, “I… I’m not certain what the exact root of this particular problem is, despite all my conversations with Linda. Yet, I know in my heart that I do love you, Detective, and I… You deserve to hear it.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Chloe choked out, practically smashing her lips to his.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” She mused, “How creative.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon Is Beautiful, Isn't It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts">dxtectiveluci</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit goes to Pat and her awesome ramblings. The only person who could get me to write at this point.</p><p>Lucifer thinks he found a new way to say "I love you" without saying I love you. Chloe is... lost.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe had always thought she was an expert when it came to dealing with Lucifer’s inherent “Luciferness”.</p><p>After dating him, she realized that she’d been wrong.</p><p>He didn’t get weirder when they started dating, but she finally got to see <em>more</em> of him. The more time she spent with him, the more she felt…<em> lost.</em></p><p>But Chloe loved him. Slowly learning to speak his language was worth it.</p><p>He loved her. He never said the words, but still…</p><p>Chloe shook her head, wishing she could make her thoughts disappear. This was Lucifer’s fault. He’d insisted on preparing dinner for them. Again. So, here she was, sitting and watching him move around her kitchen with practiced ease.</p><p>He was rambling about something, but she couldn’t tell what it was for the life of her. Somewhere between appreciating where they were now and how good he looked in his tight-fitting waistcoat, she’d spaced out. Why was she thinking about how weird her boyfriend was in the first place?</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Detective?”</p><p>She blinked and he was in front of her, leaning down slightly to study her face. She blinked furiously, pulling away from him a little and almost falling of her chair. Lucifer still had no concept of personal space. He was whisking something in a blue bowl, searching her eyes as if he could find some sort of answer within them.</p><p>He couldn’t read minds, right? Maybe she should ask him about his powers extensively at some point. Just to check.</p><p>“Nothing.” She answered, smiling a little at the confusion that settled on his face.</p><p>“Nothing?” He echoed, nose wrinkling.</p><p>“Nothing.” Chloe nodded, “Actually…”</p><p>She leaned forward, wiping some of the sauce he’d been making off the corner of his lip. For someone so obsessively neat, his tendency to stick his fingers into random containers to taste things baffled her.</p><p>Of course, Lucifer had frozen. She feared for the bowl in his slack hands, wondering it would fall to the floor. He looked shell shocked, eyes wide and soft all at once.</p><p>How could a simple gesture have such a profound effect on him after all this time?</p><p>Her silly Devil.</p><p>Silly, because she thought she might cry if she thought more about it.</p><p>She took the bowl from his hands as gently as she could muster, setting it on the table. Lucifer straightened up, smiling, a bit dazed.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it.” Chloe promised, taking one of his hands in hers. She played with his fingers, stroking the smooth surface of his onyx ring in passing.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Detective.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Lucifer smiled this time, his eyes shining with something reverent. He looked at her as if she was his whole world; the healer of every wound of his and the light that warded off any darkness in his life.</p><p>It was funny, considering<em> he</em> was the Lightbringer.</p><p>She could see the love in his eyes. It shone through the deep brown, almost luminescent, begging her to understand. </p><p>He still had trouble saying the words though.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Nothing, Detective.” He responded, grinning, smug now that he managed to throw her words back at her. </p><p>It was a bit too late, but she’ll let him have it.</p><p>Why was he such a child?</p><p>“You know, I think I missed a little bit of sauce.” Chloe said, smiling a little as she squinted at his face.</p><p>“Is that so?” He asked innocently.</p><p>Well, damn.</p><p>They were straight out of a rom com at this point, but she’d never felt happier. Who would have thought she, of all people, would end up in this kind of relationship?</p><p>She’d fallen in love before, but this was something new. She couldn’t name it, but she loved Lucifer all the more for making her feel it.</p><p>Rolling her eyes at the manchild in front of her, she stepped closer, loosely draping her arms around his neck.</p><p>It was good to know he still had the ability of turning every kiss into a new beginning, conveying what words seemed to fail at conveying with his expert touches.</p><p>She’d missed him so much.</p><p>In a few minutes, she couldn’t remember much about the moon being beautiful. Lucifer said the most random, weird things all the time.</p><p>Why would she care about some odd phrase when her favorite devil was kissing her like that?</p><p>Too bad Chloe didn’t know this was the start of something more.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*cries in Deckerstar*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The second time he said it, Chloe didn’t pay it any attention.</p><p>In her defense, she’d been injured.</p><p>Additionally, Lucifer said weird shit all the time.</p><p>She’d gotten shot. Again. It was nothing bad or serious, but the bullet had needed a simple surgery to be extracted. She’d gotten shot many times over the years, but the pain stung in a different way every single time.</p><p>“Lucifer, it’s not that bad.” She consoled her worried boyfriend, her good hand resting on his cheek.</p><p>“You were hurt.” He whispered, eyes glassy, “I couldn’t save you.”</p><p>“Hey,” she soothed, waiting for him to meet her eyes.</p><p>He continued staring at the bandages on her upper arm, looking like he might be sick at any second.</p><p>This was the King of Hell. This was the man who'd lived among demons and damned souls for thousands of years, surrounded by the worst displays of gore and violence the universe had to offer.</p><p>He was older than time. Yet, he reminded her of Trixie when she’d been younger any time her or Dan got hurt.</p><p>“I’m fine, Lucifer.” She sighed, lifting his chin up like she would’ve done for her daughter, “There’s nothing to save me from.”</p><p>“You could have died.” He choked out, “I was just standing there, helpless, and he shot you and that bloody bullet could have hit your heart and I-”</p><p>“It didn’t though.” she let her hand slide into his hair, smoothing the messy strands away from his face.</p><p>He was a mess.</p><p>Hair curly, eyes bloodshot, suit rumpled…  If she had to guess, she’d say he’d broken one of his cufflinks from tugging at it alone. Where else would it be? One of his shirt buttons was undone. Her blood, a sickly, dark crimson, still stained his light blue jacket.</p><p>She could imagine him pacing the waiting room, running a hand through his hair and tugging at his shirt collar. He’d never been one for logical thinking when she got hurt, but, usually, Lucifer could get things done and then go freak out.</p><p>Now though?</p><p>Ever since they’d gotten together, he treated every papercut like a death sentence. Any gray hair, bruise, or drop of blood was a reminder that their time together was very finite.</p><p>Her poor Devil.</p><p>“I’m here, Lucifer.” Chloe sighed, “I’m okay. Look at me, babe.”</p><p>It took him a moment to do so, the fog of confusion and grief slowly clearing away from his eyes.</p><p>“I’m here.” She repeated, scooting away a little.</p><p>She let go of him, moving to the other end of the small bed. Lucifer let out a low whine, some sort of trapped sound in his throat, tensing when her skin no longer touched hers.</p><p>“I’m sure you can charm your way out of anything.” Chloe grinned, inviting him to sit next to her.</p><p>It took him a moment to process, his eyes flickering between the empty space next to her and the bandages on her arm. In the end, he cleared his throat and rose gingerly from the small, plastic chair he’d been occupying for who knows how long.</p><p>He didn’t complain about the wellbeing of his suit, sliding in next to her silently. It was a tight fit. She ended up pressed to his side, a bit on top of him. Thankfully, her other arm was the injured one. </p><p>She was so tired.</p><p>She wanted to stay up until Trixie came, desiring to put up a facade for her daughter. Lucifer worrying as much as he did broke her heart enough already. She wasn’t going to die, but a nap sounded heavenly.</p><p>“You can sleep, my love.” Lucifer whispered, wrapping one of his arms around her.</p><p>She pressed her cheek to his chest, wondering if she was going to regret this. Would her arm ache more in this position? The painkillers they had her on were powerful, but still.</p><p>Lucifer smelled like a mix of blood, sweat, and salt. She couldn’t detect his usual cologne anywhere on him.</p><p>“You need to go change. Shower. Eat something.” She mumbled, glaring at him through half-lidded eyes, “I hate seeing you like this.”</p><p>“I hate seeing you like this as well, Detective.”</p><p>She could see his mask crack a bit more, showing her more of the hurt lurking behind the surface. What had he looked like when Michael had kidnapped her? What had he been through?</p><p>Maybe the issue here was that he had no job to do except letting the professionals work.</p><p>Had she gotten shot in the chest or the shoulder…</p><p>Chloe loved her job, but she couldn’t deny the fear that crept up her spine at the thought.</p><p>“We’re going to be okay.”</p><p>Lucifer said nothing, humming after a moment. He rested her cheek against the top of his head, asking her if she was comfortable about a hundred times.</p><p>She just wanted him close.</p><p>“I’m okay, Lucifer.” She mumbled one last time, blinking sluggishly.</p><p>She was going to fall asleep. There was no going around it this time.</p><p>“Wake me up when Trixie comes to visit.” She ordered, lifting her head from his chest to stare at him, “I’m perfectly fine and you all need to stop worrying.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, Detective.” He grimaced, voice wavering, “I make a lousy Devil shield, don’t I? An even lousier boyfriend, I suppose.”</p><p>“Shhhhh.” She shook her head against his chest, “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.”</p><p>They needed to talk about this more, but she was so tired. Maybe she’ll sleep for five minutes and then wake up to slap him and tell him to stop blaming himself.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” He whispered, pressing another kiss to her hair.</p><p>“You’re so weird.” Chloe laughed, taking in his fond, pained eyes one last time before succumbing to sleep.</p><p>There was no moon around. What was her devilish partner even talking about?</p><p>Did it even matter?</p><p>They were alive and together. The moon could do whatever it wanted.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*cries in Deckerstar*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The third time he said it, Chloe was incredibly confused.</p><p>He was doing that thing where he looked at her like the miracle she apparently was. They weren’t doing anything specific that time. It was approaching midnight and they were out on the balcony, attention divided between the cars on the road and the stars glittering thousands and thousands of miles away.</p><p>“Lucifer, I told you, we could go to the desert once or twice a month. More if you want. Wherever you want really, if it meant we could look at your stars.”</p><p>His stars.</p><p>Because the man who tickled her mercilessly was the man who’d hung the stars.</p><p>Her Lightbringer.</p><p>“Truly?” He gulped, looking at her like she was offering him something unimaginable.</p><p>She was, wasn’t she?</p><p>She’d already learned that people never did things for him. No one asked him what he desired. No one even had the ability to look past his devilish charm and mojo.</p><p>Except her.</p><p>“You love your stars.” Chloe wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning against him for the warmth his body radiated if not for anything else, “I love your stars. You said there were no stars in Hell, right?”</p><p>He shook his head, eyes downcast.</p><p>“I missed them.”</p><p>“I know, babe.” She kissed his jaw, wondering if she could somehow heal the wounds all his stays in Hell had left on his soul.</p><p>“I missed you.” Lucifer sighed, “So bloody much, Detective.”</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>The words were much softer than they had any right to be, almost haunting with the magnitude of pain and longing she knew they carried. She felt the agony of his absence spread through her chest again. Nights of partying with Maze and pretending she didn’t miss the annoying partner she loved with all her being flashed in her mind. </p><p>Lucifer seemed to detect the pain though. He frowned, pulling her closer to him. He remained silent, eyes fixed on the moon and the stars.</p><p>She toyed with the sash of his silk robe, twisting the fabric between her fingers. His own dress shirt was comfortable on her skin, soft and perfect.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>At first, she’d thought he was making small talk. Perhaps he was simply sharing a passing thought or remarking on the mesmerizing sky above them. Lucifer loved the stars.</p><p>They complimented him well too. Even with all the light pollution, the moon light seemed to make his skin glow softly, stars glittering above his head.</p><p>He looked every bit of the angel she’d hoped he’d be before.</p><p>“You keep saying that.” She observed, frowning at him, “In the kitchen, the hospital a few weeks ago…”</p><p>Lucifer hummed, nodding. </p><p>“Do I, now?”</p><p>“Lucifer.” She groaned, pushing him slightly.</p><p>Her boyfriend chuckled, sadness replaced with a beautiful, tiny small.</p><p>She wished she could see him smile for the rest of eternity. </p><p>“I thought you created the stars, not the moon.”</p><p>“I’m not certain you’d be interested in a combined history and astronomy session, darling.” Lucifer shrugged, pressing a kiss to her lip, “I believe the moon is beautiful though.”</p><p>“It reflects sunlight.” Chloe said, not particularly sure why, “Your sunlight.”</p><p>He remained quiet, resting his forehead against hers. His ability to both stay silent and talk her ear off was astounding.</p><p>“The moon is so much more than a mere mirror, Detective.”</p><p>“Who knew you were such a moon lover?”</p><p>Lucifer just smiled again.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>He looked so… happy.</p><p>She pulled away from him, trying to commit the way his eyes seemed to shine and the soft smile dancing on his lips to memory. Seeing him this happy and relaxed was rare. Chloe Jane Decker was the human lucky enough to observe a being as ancient as time be carefree and uninhibited.</p><p>“What does it mean?” She poked his bare chest, glaring at him.</p><p>“Detective, you do speak English, yes?”</p><p>“You’re such an ass.” Chloe barely resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.</p><p>Why did he have to be so irritating?</p><p>“You love this ass.”</p><p>She scoffed, loving the way he raised his eyebrows indignantly.</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>Let the banter begin.</p><p>What did it mean though?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*cries in Deckerstar*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Asking her friends was useless.</p><p>It had been a long shot anyway.</p><p>Lucifer had existed for longer than planet Earth had. He could speak every language known fluently. How could she figure it out?</p><p>"I think I know what it means, Mom." Trixie mused, giving Lucifer a mischievous grin.</p><p>"Not a word, urchin!"</p><p>"You're using it wrong anyway if you're saying it whenever you want to!" Trixie scolded him.</p><p>"I am the Devil!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So, I'll say whatever I want whenever I want!" Lucifer crossed his arms, "It is none of your business."</p><p>"You guys are so cute."</p><p>The argument had went on. Lucifer managed to buy Trixie's silence. Nothing Chloe did seemed to make either of them budge.</p><p>He wouldn’t tell her. Every time she’d ask, he’d only smile, keeping the secret to himself. She found him adorable, but she was so done with his antics.</p><p>It had been about two weeks since the balcony. She’d just woken up to find her boyfriend staring at her. The way he made it endearing rather than creepy was nothing short of impressive.</p><p>“Good morning, Detective.” He grinned, eager to give her her morning kiss.</p><p>“Good morning, Lucifer.”</p><p>This was perfect.</p><p>He settled as close to her as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist when she rolled over to face him.</p><p>The happiness and content radiating off him every morning when they woke up together was satisfactory at the very least. She loved his messy hair and his tired eyes, adoring the constant upturn of his perfect lips.</p><p>“Detective?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He paused for dramatic effect, anticipating her reaction.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>Chloe stared at him for a moment, wanting to wipe that beautiful smile off his face.</p><p>Why won’t he tell her?</p><p>She groaned, burying her face in his shoulder.</p><p>She’d never wanted to know something this badly before.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*cries in Deckerstar*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The next time he said it held so many emotions for both of them.</p><p>Lucifer didn’t sleep much. He wasn’t a morning person per se, but he had enough energy to put hyperactive toddlers to shame at any given time.</p><p>Funny enough, Chloe found him asleep on the couch many times.</p><p>It was<em> cute.</em></p><p>She wondered if this was what a celestial crashing from exhaustion looked like. He’d often bounce between solving cases with her, entertaining the crowd at his club, and spending time with her and Trixie. Did he burn through his energy reserves, falling asleep the moment he sat down alone in peace?</p><p>She still thought he looked adorable when he slept. Their arguments about it never got old.</p><p>However, every once in a while, she’d find him having a nightmare. Most of the time, it wasn't that loud. Sometimes he’d scream and talk in a language she couldn’t understand. Sometimes, he’d thrash and writhe, fear bleeding through every noise that escaped his lips. Rarely, she’d see him so scared and terrified that she’d be almost sure he was on the verge of a panic attack of some sort.</p><p>This time was a mix of all options.</p><p>He was sprawled out on his couch, his arm covering his eyes. He’d shed his jacket and waistcoat, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. One of his legs had slid off the couch, bending in an awkward position.</p><p>He was like a 6’3 toddler sometimes.</p><p>The television was blaring in the background, explosions and gunshots mixing with Lucifer’s light snores. He slept on, undisturbed.</p><p>She took the liberty of snapping a few pictures of him, sending them to Trixie and Amenadiel. Lucifer would be pissed, but he deserved it for leaving her to do all the paperwork that had accumulated from their latest case as usual.</p><p>Next, Chloe slid off his shoes and lifted his leg onto the couch. She turned off the television and went to grab a blanket for him, knowing that she’d struggle more if she attempted to get him to go to bed. Knowing her boyfriend, he’d pretend to be energized and go on with his life if she woke him up.</p><p>Let the Devil sleep.</p><p>She covered him up, tucking the soft blanket around him and playing with his hair for a bit. She doubted the cushion he’d thrown under his neck would do him any favours, but oh well. It served him right for refusing to go to bed.</p><p>She’d been lost in thought, curling a black strand of his hair between her fingers when it had happened.</p><p>A quiet groan left his mouth. He twisted, flinching. Lucifer grit his teeth and muttered something. Another low groan reverberated in his chest.</p><p>“Lucifer.” She shook his shoulder gently, brushing his hair back again, “Lucifer. Babe, you’re having a nightmare. Come on. Wake up.”</p><p>She had her fair share of nightmares from time to time. Lucifer was good at handling that, holding her and reassuring her until she drifted off to sleep again.</p><p>“Lucifer.”</p><p>It took a few more attempts before he woke up. He’d gasped, eyes going comically wide before he bolted upright. His chest heaved. Tears clung to his eyelashes, a tiny drop of liquid misery falling when he blinked.</p><p>“D-detective?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Chloe gave him a sad smile, opening her arms for him as slowly as she could, “It’s me. You’re okay, Lucifer. Everything’s okay. It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>He nodded slowly, getting his breathing under control. It usually took another miracle to get him to talk about whatever plagued him. Chloe was trying her hardest to get him to open up, but he was just so…<em> Lucifer.</em></p><p>“I’m okay.” He declared, gulping, scrubbing a hand across his face.</p><p>It made things worse, making his eyes shine with more unshed tears.</p><p>“Want to talk about it?”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head. She tried to ignore the pang of disappointment, sliding closer to him. On the bright side, he allowed her to maneuver him so that he was leaning against her side, face hidden in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“You’re okay.” He whispered.</p><p>It was enough to clue her in about what was going on.</p><p>She felt helpless.</p><p>How could she fix this?</p><p>Her mortality in the face of his immortality was one of Lucifer’s latest obsessions. Most of the time, he’d focus on what they had. Then, sometimes, he’d fall apart in her arms. He was terrified of her going somewhere he could never follow and she couldn’t figure out a way to ease his fears.</p><p>“Even fifty years are nothing but the blink of an eye for the Devil, huh?” Chloe found herself saying, lips close to his ear.</p><p>“Not when they’re with you, Detective.” </p><p>
  <em>“And I’d do it again and again. Don’t you know that, Detective?”</em>
</p><p>Some things never changed. </p><p>“I’d accept an eternity of suffering if it meant that I would get to spend five minutes in your presence, Chloe.” He sighed, “Yet, I remain… afraid.”</p><p>She hugged him as tightly as she could, shushing him. </p><p>After everything they’d been through…</p><p>Was this his Dad’s plan?</p><p>“I love you.” She told him, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head this time.</p><p>She got no response. Chloe had to wonder if he was crying. He’d always been too proud to openly cry, even in front of her, 90% of the time.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” She teased, raking her fingers through his unruly strands.</p><p>She didn’t know why she’d said it. It had popped into her head randomly. Perhaps it was the way he’d smiled every time he’d said those words, happy in a way she could hardly understand. The things she would do to see that expression on his face more often…</p><p>At first, she thought the noise he’d made was a sob.</p><p>Her heart had shattered, the broken pieces stabbing her innards and making her ache more than she’d ever had before.</p><p>“Lucifer.” She’d tried, hugging him, holding him.</p><p>What could she even do?</p><p>“You said the same thing twice.” He confessed, emerging from his hiding place.</p><p>His eyes were a bit swollen, but his cheeks were suspiciously dry. A small smile graced his lips. Some of the sparkle had returned to his eyes, glimmering in the soft lighting of his Penthouse.</p><p>He'd laughed.</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>He nodded, moving so that he was sitting next to her. He remained close, oddly clingy.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” Lucifer huffed, “It… it is a way of expressing love, I suppose.”</p><p>“Lucifer?”</p><p>“Japanese.” He told her, speaking words she couldn’t understand, “Think of it as a more… poetic way of saying I love you.”</p><p>“Lucifer.” Chloe gulped, freezing.</p><p>“It is silly, isn’t it?” He sighed, mad at himself, “I’ve gone to such great lengths avoiding those three, little words, treating them like a bloody plague.”</p><p>He’d been about to say them before time froze. She knew it. </p><p>She knew he loved her. Yet, this declaration ignited something within her, making her feel warm and happy in a way she’d never felt before.</p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I love you, Detective. <em>Chloe.”</em> Lucifer cut in, “I… I’m not certain what the exact root of this particular problem is, despite all my conversations with Linda. Yet, I <em>know</em> in my heart that I do love you, Detective, and I… You deserve to hear it.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Chloe choked out, practically smashing her lips to his.</p><p>“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” She mused, “How creative.”</p><p>“I am nothing if not a resourceful, Devil.”</p><p>“My resourceful Devil.” She grinned, kissing him again. </p><p>“How possessive.” </p><p>The look he was giving her had to be illegal. The anxiety and fear had melted from his eyes, probably pushed back behind the safety of his walls.</p><p>He was letting her in though, step by step.</p><p>They were both doing this together, learning more about each other along the way.</p><p>They still had a lot to figure out, but it could all wait. Tonight could be <em>theirs.</em></p><p>Every night could be theirs. Chloe had always thought the moon looked beautiful. She was sure that it wasn’t what Lucifer’s strange, new habit was about, but she loved it.</p><p>To her, it was a new level of poetry.</p><p>Humans had to be so obsessed with the moon for a reason.</p><p>It changed. It went through phases, coming and going and doing things Lucifer would happily ramble about for hours. </p><p>None of it mattered.</p><p>What mattered was that the moon was always beautiful. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a great day/night, wonderful people ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>